


The Best Wedding In Paradox Space

by voiceless_vocabulary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After the update, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_vocabulary/pseuds/voiceless_vocabulary
Summary: The update for Homestuck a few days ago was just so amazing, so I had to write this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The update for Homestuck a few days ago was just so amazing, so I had to write this.

All is well in the new world, or can-town 2.0 as Dave had called it. Construction of the town hall was going smoothly, you'd have to tell them to build a library later, but that was business to be dealt with at a different time. Something else strikes you as more important. You could even say that the library would just be considered a trifle to what you are thinking of.  


Today, which you have not kept track of the time in a while, will be a very special day to you. Today, is the day you finally ask the love of your life to marry you. The thing that bothers you though, is that you are already matesprits, and you are unsure if marriage even has a troll equivalent to it. Maybe you could simply just explain it earlier on in a conversation, perhaps, which would be a great transition to finally ask that big question. It would be life-changing.  


You have calculated a few possible ways to subtly explain it to her, but none seem to work out smoothly. Has she already read about human marriage? If so, why hasn't she ever mentioned it to you? These are all things that have kept you up at night, but today will finally be the day! You have even been designing the perfect wedding gown for your beloved bride in your spare time. This will be a big day for you. You are even going to wear the earings you wore on the day you first kissed her. Yes it was drunken, but it still was a first for you.

"Rose Are You Alright?" Kanaya asked as she searched your face in concern.

"Oh fine. Just thinking." You replied cooly, careful not to cause her to ask any more questions.

"What About? Anyone Who Looks That Deep In Thought, Must Be Plotting To Destroy The World." She gave a slight chuckle, joking with you.

Would now be a good time to lay down the subject? Should you wait longer for a better opening? This is quite a hard thing to ask!

"I was thinking that perhaps we could add a library to the addition of the town hall." You give her the half truth.

"Oh, What A Splendid Idea. We Could Alchemize Some Alternian and Earthen Literature To Tell The Tales To All The Young." She motioned with her hands, obviously motivated. 

You loved when she got this way. A sparkle in her eye, with an iron first; quite a leader she is. Wait! This is the perfect time to slide in the subject!

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if you have read any books recently on human culture." You replied casually.

"Oh, Of Course. Lots. From Language To Science To Rituals And Customs Of Other Earth Regions. It All Amazes Me." She clasped her hands together.

"Hmm...interesting. Out of all of the rituals and customs, that you've read about, which one do you deem your favorite?" You smile at your genius.

"That Is Quite A Hard Question, But I Suppose It Would Probably Be The Human Ritual, Which Is In All Countries, Marriage. It Seems To Be A Lovely Thing. Trolls Did Not Really Have A Ritual To Bond Their Love, As That Could Get Easily Broken Or Neglected." She responded.

"So, this marriage that you have been reading about, would you mind if you could possibly ... marry me?" You smile, gazing into her jade-green, sparkling eyes.

You get down on one knee, as you've been practicing a million times in front of the mirror, but this time it's different. It has much more meaning and beauty. The ring that you handcrafted for her, was made of both yours and hers jewelry melded into a single ring. The ring symbolizes those times that you've spent together, and recreates those memories that seem to have happened so long ago. She looks back at you, staring at the ring you've placed to before her, and starts to tear up. Oh no! Have you offended her in some way?! Is this not what she has read about?! You did not plan for this outcome!

"Of Course Rose. I will greatly accept." She smiles, tears streaming down her beautiful face, the face that is the reason for your living. 

It makes you happy to know, that the one person who you love dearest, loves you back. She's the sun to your solar system, the Karkat to your Dave, the milk to your cereal...well maybe not that last one. 

It is not the time for analogies. She kisses you softly on the mouth. A kiss that was filled with compassion, love, and warmth.

"I don't know why that I was so scared to ask you." You finally admit to her.

"To Be Completely Honest, I Was Waiting For You To Ask. I Was Getting Worried That Maybe We Didn't Have Exactly The Same Feelings Toward One Another. When You Asked Me, I Was Just So Relieved And Happy, That I Just Was Speechless." She responds back to you.

"Actually, I have been working on your wedding gown for over a month I believe. If you want to see it, it's finished." You rub the back of your neck in embarrassment.

"I'd Love To! Can We Go Now?" She asked anxiously.

"Sure." You replied and grabbed your hand to run off to your residence.

You have never been so happy in your life, except when Kanaya had asked to be your matesprit. The rush to your house was exilerrating, your now fiancé had her hand tightly wrapped around yours. You don't think that you have met someone this excited before.

You went upstairs to your sewing room, which Kanaya had helped out with when you first moved in. She stood in awe, looking at the white silken gown that was placed on the mannequin.

"I hope you like it, I spent weeks making this, getting stabbed and pricked by needles every day." You said awaiting her response.

"I Don't Just Like It, I Love It!" She exclaimed, admiring the new dress. New dresses were always an exciting thing for her.

"Is This Part Of It As Well?" She adked, holding up the flower crown veil you had made out of the roses you two had planted earlier.

"Yes, it is usually used in weddings, where the bride walks down the aisle with a veil covering her face." You explained.

"It's Beautiful...", she said, examining the veil, " And Speaking Of Rituals And Customs, I Would Like To Add One To Our Wedding!" 

"I just proposed to you, and you're already planning for the wedding? Someone must be excited." You chuckled.

"I Really Want To Add A Jewish Ritual To Our Wedding, The Hora." She smiled.

"The Hora?" You raised an eyebrow at her.

The Hora is when the bride and groom are raised by the friends of the bride and groom on chairs. How odd of her to make this request, but this was her wedding too, just as it is hers.

"That is a rather interesting custom for a wedding, don't you think?" You asked her making sure she was certain with her decision.

"That Is Exactly Why I Had Chosen It, To Be More Cultured And New, An Experience." She explained.

"You do know what the hora is, right?" You ask her just to make sure.

"Of Course. I Just Want This Wedding To Be Perfect And Amazing. Adding Fun Games And The Like." She smiled, understandingly.

You both spent the entire day planning for your wedding, making it precise down to the last detail. The rest of the day was dedicated to discussing and preparing for your wedding. You couldn't wait!


End file.
